


Mommy issues

by ReRoxas



Category: American Horror Story, Carol (2015), Ocean's 8 (2018), Ratched (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Mommy Issues, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReRoxas/pseuds/ReRoxas
Summary: It's a One Shot collection, enter to find out more and thank you if you did!
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Reader, Carol Aird/Reader, Cate Blanchett/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Lana Winters/Reader, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Sarah Paulson/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Mommy issues

This will be a One Shot Collection, your ideas are welcome. There may also be one shot without smut but softer or sadder. You can really ask me anything and I will provide! (Always staying within my limits lol). Also I apologize if there will be any errors but English is not my first language.

Characters I use:  
-Carol  
-Lou  
-Tammy  
-Mildred  
-Billie  
-Lana  
-Cordelia


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Carol invites the reader to a dinner? And why is there so much tension when they are alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors and I hope you like this One shot, I thank 2shy for the idea! (I hope my writing doesn't suck so bad :3)

Dinner

You've known Carol for a long time since you babysat Rindy, she loved you from the first moment because you could handle Rindy in a sweet and kind way and that's how you managed to keep that job. On the other hand, you loved children and their innocence and purity, with their contagious giggles and the spontaneous love they gave to those they held. It was one of the two things that still kept you in this world and that made you happy, the other is obviously Carol. You realized you loved her for a year now and after this realization your head went crazy, during the day you could no longer think clearly because her memory was a sweet torture that held you hostage, at night you could no longer to sleep and if not, you had dirty dreams that made you wake up with aching and numb muscles. She was stalking you 24/7 but despite this you knew perfectly well that none of this was possible, she had just divorced and most importantly she had Rindy, you are so different that you are sure she would not like you regardless, so you just painfully suppressed yours feelings and you continued being her babysitter.

Just tonight you have a dinner with her at her house, which scares you because Rindy was with his dad on vacation and you should have paid 100% of your attention to Carol without going crazy.

A ladies' night she had said.

After the shower it took you hours to get ready because nothing was right, nothing seemed right for that dinner, disconsolate and still nervous you decided to put on your favorite shirt and the newest black pants you had and it didn't look so bad the match, you put your earring and your perfume in talc and iris and you ran out of the house, why? Well in ten minutes you were supposed to be with her and you didn't want to waste an extra second without her.

Now you are out at her door with a bouquet of flowers and you clear your throat and try to take control of your thoughts but the moment you knock on her door you lose all kind of control over your body and mind. 'What if you don't like flowers? What if they were too much? What if I was late? What if I do something wrong and screw it up? Maybe I should go and leave the flowers and .. '

"Y / n" she calls you softly and you get out of that state of anxiety in a second, you look up at her her kind eyes of her looking at you and you lose your breath for a moment, she was beautiful and elegant as always. "Come in darling it's cold outside" keep looking at you with that look and your heart trembles at the nickname she gave you. You enter the house with a low look to hide the blush on your cheeks and you head into the kitchen without realizing it. "What do you have there y / n?" she says she as she is behind you and she gently takes you by the hips and rests her chin on your shoulder, so close to your body and so close to your face. Breathe deeply hoping that she does not notice and try to form a meaningful sentence.

With your eyes on the ground you clear your throat and your voice starts high and then turns into a whisper towards the end "They are for you but if you don't like them you can throw them" you turn reluctantly towards her to show her the flowers, her gaze lights up and a smirk is born on his lips. She puts a finger under your chin and raises it to make your gaze meet his, leans a little towards you and now your faces are closer than before, you feel your cheeks and body burn from the sudden closeness (especially where it first touched you)

“Honey why should I throw them away? They smell good! Almost as much as you do ”she runs her tongue over her teeth and she goes back to talking“ They are so beautiful, thank you very much ”and she kisses you on her cheek and then pulls away completely. As she walks away you try to compose yourself so as not to look like a schoolgirl who has just been kissed by her crush, as you turn to her and walk towards her table set you hear her giggle about something. She put the flowers in a vase by the window.

Your brain is already half crazy and it feels a strange sensation, a strange tension has created between you and Carol, all that contact and those looks and gestures more intense than usual, something like this had never happened, it was the middle of winter and yet you you're in hell and you're literally going haywire and it's only been 10 minutes.

You sit in front of her and sigh, convincing yourself that you are imagining everything.

Carol serves dinner and the best wine she has, while you eat Carol explains how she made this lasagna with an Italian recipe, talk about your day and more and less, the wine and the chatter helped you relax but still doesn't the 'accidental' touches of your knees or the caresses she gave your arm every time you lay it on the table have gone unnoticed, you enjoy these touches and you don't even hold back the sighs that come out of your mouth, sighs that lead her to be bold and from a soft touch he switches to a slower and stronger one, yet his tone of voice is innocent and sweet. You try not to think dirty but she is stronger than you, you are not used to all this contact from her and the wine certainly does not help. 'I'm still imagining it all right?' You think.

You bite your lip unknowingly and look up, it is the biggest mistake you can make because now you can clearly see her eyes burning on you, you didn't think the so cold blue of her eyes could become so hot. "Baby did you hear me?" now her tone is deep and severe. "N-no I'm sorry Carol" you swallow hard for the whole situation, she 'just called me baby?!' You feel dying. "I asked you if you want to dance with me a bit" she doesn't even wait for an answer as she stands up without taking her eyes off you for a second, then you feel it on your back and you understand that she has gone to sit on the sofa in the living room. "Yes, of course I come" obviously your tone of voice trembles, you get up and feel your legs weak while your core throbs, you try to clear away, you have made another mistake. "Leave those dishes immediately" her voice is stern and made you jump, you almost dropped everything to the ground, you swear you heard a diabolical chuckle "I'll give you 5 seconds to get here otherwise you'll pay the consequences" now you can hear the fun in her voice.

You're joking, aren't you? She No, she's not doing it.

You let go of the dishes "one" you wipe your hands with a cloth "two" her anxiety is devouring you while you put down the dishcloth "three" you are passing the table "four" run towards her "five". you stumble upon your footsteps realizing that you have failed but she readily takes you by the hips and holds her tightly and so reassuringly that for a moment you melt. You didn't even notice that Carol had already turned on the radio and now she drags your body in a slow dance. "Time out baby" she whispers in your ear and you can hear her breath hit you, you feel limp and you cling to her shoulders for safety, she notices it and you hear her grin. "I'm really sorry" you sigh and then bite hard on her lip trying not to make obscene sounds. As your bodies sway you feel her grip on your hips get firmer, she digs your nails into the fabric Oh and the little masochist in you rejoices "You're a bad girl y / n" she whispers in your ear and then bites your earlobe .

"C-carol!" You lets out a scream and your breath hitches as she starts licking the edge. "First you show up here with this shirt that adheres perfectly to your curves then at the table you bite your lip sighing without restraint and finally you don't pay attention to what I say" her stern tone is full of lust, her tongue descends from yours ear to your neck. "Carol what are you doing..aah" you gasp and squeeze her shoulders tightly as you feel her bite and suck on a flap of skin. “Do you think I don't know what you were thinking about all dinner? While you huddled in your chair and tried not to tremble at my touch? " she grins wickedly and continues to stroke her neck mercilessly. You're a mess, you're trying to hold back the moans but your skin is very sensitive "I don't..fuuck" you moans aloud, her hand just slapped your ass and now she's groping it shamelessly. "Do you like it, do not you?" she slaps you in the same spot again harder this time, moans louder as she rests her head on her shoulder in shame and nods. "Mmh such a dirty girl" she murmurs and then inspires deeply and compose herself, she spends a second looking at your branded neck with a smirk and then squeezes your wrist to take you to your room.

You were too overwhelmed to understand how she had stripped both of them in such a short time, too overwhelmed to notice that she is now wearing a strap-on. It's as if all this desire has drugged you.

You are sitting on the bed and she is straddling your legs as she tightens her grip on your breasts and kisses you fiercely, you do everything to keep up with her, meanwhile your hands are exploring the smooth skin of her back, maybe you scratch her slightly and perhaps this is to his liking. With a snap he releases your lower lip and looks at you with eyes full of lust, you don't hold your gaze and you lower it meeting her soft breasts of hers, you bite your lip for how hard you want to suck those already hard nipples. She seems to understand "baby do you see something you like?" she raises an amused eyebrow as she arches her back to bring her breasts closer to your face. "C-can I touch you?" you murmur biting your lip with excitement. "Mmh sure baby"

Without even hesitating another second you take her right nipple in your mouth and gently suck it surrounding it with your tongue, while you play with your left nipple with your fingers, pinch and pull it. She puts her hand between your hats and tugs them a little "Good girl" she gasps slowly. You are now nibbling on the left nipple while teasing the inside which is already too sensitive. "Next time I want to sit on that pretty face" she moans softly and then gets up from your legs.

At those words your core throbs until it hurts so you decide to squeeze your thighs while you look at her with puppy eyes. "Please mom..Carol" you correct yourself immediately and widen your eyes for what you were about to say. She approaches you again like a lioness ready to devour you. "Oh nono what did you call me?" she throws you a look between surprised and mischievous. "Mommy” you whispers in an innocent voice as a challenge and she bites your lip. "You amaze me more and more little one" she tells you softly and gives you a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now turn around get on your knees and bend over for me" he sighs at the sight of your ass in the air "Mommy has to punish this girl so cheeky" he says with a chuckle and strokes your spine slowly to get to your ass, you lean your elbows on the bed and feel every cell in your body burn while your core is soaked.

"You can't come until I decide and count the shots baby" meows satisfied as she watches the chills spread over your body, the first slap feels more like a caress "one" pant softly, the second and third are medium intensity while the fourth and fifth are as strong as the one received in the living room, you moan and shake your hips with excitement, the rest of the strokes are a little stronger and alternate them a little, the tenth gets in the way and this it makes you scream "TEN .. FUCK" You whimper at the strong pain and pleasure that mix. "seen? When you want you are such a good girl! " she exclaims smugly as she runs two cold fingers between the lips of your pussy, moans at the contact and your hips chase her fingers. "Mmh baby you're dripping" meows as she surrounds your clit with slow circles. "Oh please Mommy please" you gasp relentlessly at the little relief you're getting. She quickly removes her fingers and you are about to whimper at the loss of contact but you find yourself arching your back in a silent scream as you feel the strap-on forcefully enter all the way. For all that sexual tension and punishment you are so lubricated it slipped easily. She starts fucking you at a brutal pace as she grabs you by the hips and sticks her nails into your flesh. You are a moaning mess as you feel that familiar stomach tension, soon you will come and you must have her consent so you gather whatever strength you have left and before you can speak she squeezes your hair into a fist and pulls it a little, you huddle around the phallus as it continues with its brutal rhythm. It's like you know your body, it knows how to touch you and where. "Come for me my little girl" she whispers her panting and you wait no more, your whole body tightens and your pussy tightens more on the phallus "Carol!" you scream as you come and your vision blurs as you feel your strong orgasm coming.

As you come down from orgasm Carol comes out of you and makes you lie down under the covers, takes off the strap and enters the bed to be her biggest spoon then puts her arm on your waist and pulls you to her to hold you. “You were good baby” she whispers in your ear softly “you are so beautiful little angel” she places a soft kiss on your temple. In the meantime, your senses are clouded and you feel you are about to collapse. "I love you Carol" you mumble and you don't know if she heard you or if she answered because you fell asleep right after.

The sun disturbed your sleep, you made a face and opened your eyes slowly noticing that you were in Carol's bed and the memories of the previous evening return and a pang comes between your legs, instinctively you squeeze them and moan with pain , you look at your side and don't see Carol so you decide to get up and go to the bathroom to settle down. As soon as you enter you look in the mirror for a moment and see all the signs that Carol has left on your body, smile knowing that they will last a while. As you get dressed you hear a familiar hum downstairs so you 'run' downstairs cursing in an unknown language for sore muscles. As you enter the kitchen you notice Abby and Carol arguing heatedly. Abby must have heard you so she turns to you "Hey honey how are you?" she smiles at you and looks at you sweetly “oh Abby, how long! I'm fine. ”You let out a chuckle as you look up at Carol who is studying you from head to toe with a smirk. She comes towards you and puts a kiss in her still a little messy hair. "Good morning baby" she whispers softly. Your cheeks turn red and you hear a giggle from Abby "I'm going to take a ride but then I'll be back" she murmurs shaking her head and then giving you a goggle and a mischievous smile.

Carol now holds you slowly in her arms and she is afraid of hurting you "Was I too hard yesterday?" she whispers worried. "It was perfect" you sigh putting your head in the hollow of her neck "you are perfect" you continue and then place a kiss on her neck and smile at the shivers that spread quickly, you are so happy right now. "I love you y / n".


End file.
